This Is My Idea
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Draco and Pansy are forced to spend summers together since they have been set up for marriage since the were born. After all these years, can hate turn to love? Based on This Is My Idea from The Swan Princess.


**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to Eleen and is based on one of the songs from the Disney movie, _The Swan Princess._ For those of you who have not seen the movie or heard the song, the dialogue is made up mainly of the lyrics. Draco is sort o like Derek, Crabbe and Goyle are Bromley, and Pansy is Odette. Updates for other stories and such shall be comming along sooner than before because i no longer have writer's block. Yay me! If you have any requests, just write them in a review or email me and I will see what i can do. i ;love writing things for other people! Anyways, Here we go!**

* * *

_Long before they met  
Draco and Pansy  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded_

* * *

"Can you believe they did this to me? After all I do to make them happy, this is how they repay me? There couldn't be a crueler punishment! Wait a minute, this can't be as punishment because I didn't do anything! Ugh!" Draco ranted as he paced around his chambers.

"Who did what to you Draco?" Goyle asked from his place on the bed beside Crabbe.

"Yeah, you've been spilling your guts to us about how 'they' are against you and everything but you never told us who or what you are talking about." Crabbe added, trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"My parents, you idiots! Ever since I was born my parents have been conspiring against me! They've been plotting demise since the day _she_ was born!" Draco exclaimed as he collapsed on the settee by the window.

"Who was born?" Crabbe inquired quietly, not wanting to enrage his friend any more.

"Parkinson!"

"Pansy?" The two companions said together.

"Yes! I swear on Merlin's beard that the girl is the bane of my existence! One minute I'm enjoying my life and then the next I find out I'm going to have to marry her! Merlin, what is the wizarding world coming to?"

"An end?" Goyle asked, apparently oblivious.

"That was rhetorical you dolt!"

"What's rhetorical?" Crabbe scratched his head.

"Never mind! The point is that I am going to have a horrible time this summer…" Draco trailed off as he ran his hands through his white-blonde hair.

"Why? You don't have to worry about her until we go back to school for our second year in September. That gives us two whole months!" Crabbe mused.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My mother told me on the carriage ride home that she is coming over again this year. And I thought eleven years with her was bad enough!"

"Look on the bright side Draco, she'll come and then she'll be gone in a few days." Goyle said trying to lighting the tense mood.

"It doesn't work that way Goyle. When she comes to visit, she and her family stay _all _summer."

"All summer? As in, like we are going to?" Crabbe said in a way that proved he was puzzled.

"Exactly. Why do you think I asked if you could stay with me? I need someone to keep me sane!" Draco elaborated.

"So when does she arrive?" Goyle wondered out loud.

"Tomorrow." Draco spat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't give us too much time to prepare for her arrival…" Crabbe observed. "And you're sure that she'll be here _all_ summer?"

"Yes Crabbe, I already told you that. I just can't believe that I'm going to be stuck with her again when she doesn't wrestle, hike, box, or play Quidditch!"

"Wait a minute," Goyle started, "She doesn't wrestle…"

"Hike…" Crabbe inserted.

"Box…"

"Or play Quidditch?" They shouted in unison.

"Didn't I just say that?" Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Goyle quipped. Draco just glared at him.

"What a total bummer." Crabbe said as if he was finally realizing just how serious the situation at hand was.

"If I get lucky," Draco began as he got up to lean against the wall, his arms still folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other, "I'll get dragon pox."

* * *

"Mother, I don't want to do this! Please, let me go home!" Pansy whined as her mother drug her out of the carriage.

"Yes dear, we do this every year, don't spoil it with your fussing." Genevieve Parkinson reprimanded as she shut the carriage door and began wiping imaginary dirt off of her daughter's dress.

"I'm not fussing! Father, tell her to take me home!" She demanded as she ripped her dress out of her mother's grasp and turned to stare at her father.

"Listen to your mother, Pansy." Clayton Parkinson said as he began his ascent up the stone steps in front of Malfoy Manner.

"Listen to your mother, Pansy…" She mocked under her breath as her mother gave her a push on the small of the back to start climbing the stairs.

When they reached the top Pansy was pushed in front of her parents, closet to the door while her father gave a slight tug on the gold tasseled rope hanging from the balcony roof. A deep ringing could be heard echoing from the inside of the manor. Within seconds the door was swung open and none other than Narcissa Malfoy was standing in all her glory before them with her son clutched to her side, a sour look on his face.

"Ah, hello Genevieve, Clayton, and young Pansy! Oh look how you've grown!" Narcissa exclaimed while keeping a tight hold around Draco's shoulders, making sure he didn't make a run for it. Pansy groaned at the comment about her but stopped abruptly when her mother poked her in the back, a gleaming smile on her face.

"Thanks you Narcissa." Pansy smirked before frowning again and sneering at Draco. He, also getting his cue from his mother, stepped forward, gave a small bow, claimed her tiny hand in his and planted a small kiss on it before dropping it like he might catch a disease.

"So happy you could come." He murmured through clenched teeth.

"So happy to be here." Pansy matched his tone as she curtsied.

"Oh how I'd like to run…" Draco grumbled not intending anyone to hear, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Pansy shot him an icy glare.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come in!" Narcissa ushered the Parkinsons inside.

Genevieve and Clayton followed her into the lounge while Draco and Pansy lingered in the corridor, wanting to get away from the prying eyes of their parents. As soon as they were sure that they couldn't be heard they both let out an aggravated groan.

"You again! Why do you have to come over here every summer?" Draco asked as he through his arms in the air.

"You think I enjoy being here with you? I have friends of my own that I'd much rather be spending my precious time with…" Pansy snorted as she lifted her nose in the air.

"Friends? You call that Greengrass slag and that cow Millicent Bulstrode friends? Ha!" Draco chortled.

"You're one to talk." Pansy scoffed." Those two lugs you hang out with are pigs."

"Speaking of Crabbe and Goyle, they'll be spending the summer with us."

"What? I thought it was just you and me!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I knew you wanted to be alone here with me!" Draco said as he pointed a finer in her face, seeing how far he could push her.

"You think I like this? If I had the choice, I'd rather get hit with the Avada curse! If anything Malfoy, this is not my-" She was cut off by Draco slapping his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"This isn't my idea of fun!" He shouted.

* * *

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." Narcissa prattled as she sipped her sherry.

"We'll join our families if this arrangement clicks." Clayton said as he stared at the blonde.

"My dear Clayton, that is my point, precisely!"

"It's such good parenting…" Genevieve implied.

"And politics." Lucius said as he sat down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"So happy we agree." Clayton chuckled.

"I think we've got a deal." Lucius continued.

"Draco's quite the catch…" Genevieve pointed out gleefully.

"This is our idea-" Clayton began.

"This is our idea of a match!" Lucius cried out as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

* * *

"Good heaven's child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Draco waiting!" Pansy's mother called up to her five minutes after she got into her chambers.

"But mother! They won't even be home yet! I mean, we just got in less than ten minutes ago! I doubt they've even gotten off of Platform 9 ¾ yet!" She shouted back down as she flopped onto her bed.

"You know the Malfoy's, never ones to waste time!" Genevieve called back, not letting he r daughter off the hook.

"But I haven't packed or washed my hair! And…and…I get carriage sick!" Pansy spat out the first excuse she could think of. She could not stand to spend yet another summer with him.

"You've never unpacked yet! And washing your hair will take no time at all. We're leaving an a half hour Pansy. Get ready!"

* * *

"They soon will be arriving!" Narcissa cried as she watched her son glare at a picture of him and Pansy sitting on the mantle in the main corridor. "Is that respect you're showing?"

"If you make me kiss her hand again I swear on Salazar Slytherin that I am going to be sick!"

"Watch your attitude Draco! Now go and play out back or something, I'll call you when they arrive…"

Draco had just made it to the back door leading to the gardens when he heard the door bell ringing throughout the manor.

"Great…just great." He muttered as he stomped his way back to the main corridor.

* * *

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" Draco yelled back to Crabbe and Goyle as they ran through the forest out in the back of his manor; trying desperately to get away from the now clingy Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey fellows, wait up!" She called out to them as she tried to catch up to them, coming exceedingly close.

"Quick, put on some speed!" Draco commanded as they reached the tree fort and began climbing the rope ladder.

"When picking teams…" Crabbe said as he pulled himself into the safety of the tree fort, considering it's height.

"Or friends…" Goyle said stumbling in not a second later.

"I never choose her." Draco stated as he helped Crabbe and Goyle pull up the ladder just before Pansy reached the clearing around the fort.

"You think she'd take a hint and learn to read…" Goyle laughed as he tossed down his quill and stuck the newly made sign.

"I can't even read that!" Draco said as he twisted his face trying to make out his counterpart's messy handwriting.

"It says 'no girls allowed', obviously." Goyle pointed out.

"Give me that!" Draco grabbed the sign and ripped it up before making a more legible one and sticking it to the entrance of the fort before rushing back to the small cut out window to see Pansy's expression.

She glared at the sign before stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"This really isn't fair!" She whined up at the three boys.

"We really couldn't care!" Crabbe yelled down to her.

"Boys! It's all or none! This is not my-"

"This isn't our idea of fun!" They cut her off.

* * *

"She tries to talk me into playing dress up! She's always flirting with the manor servants…" Draco muttered from where he was leaning against one of the walls of the study, shooting Pansy icy stares as she giggled and chatted with one of the servants trying to dust a bookshelf.

"I think you really sort of like her. Fess up Draco! It's really obvious!" Crabbe laughed as he nudged Draco's side.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards… Speaking of which, hey Parkinson! Get over here so we can finish our game!" He hollered as he sat back down at the small table and picked up his previous hand.

Reluctantly Pansy bid the servant farewell as he fled the room and took her seat across the table. Goyle handed them each three more cards before setting the deck back down.

"ha! I think you're done for it this time Parkinson!" Crabbe guffawed as he glanced over Draco's shoulder.

He smirked as he laid down his hand for her to see.

"Four sevens, and a ten." He stated proudly. Pansy gazed at him from under her dark lashes and gave a shy smile.

"I think I won again…" She giggled as she laid down a royal flush of hearts.

"Merlin, how do you do that?" Draco cried as he hid his face in his hands. Pansy just shrugged.

"Every time she's won…" Goyle was stunned.

"Now this is my idea-" Pansy began.

"This isn't my idea of fun!" Draco shouted.

* * *

"What if Pansy doesn't go for the merger?" Clayton asked as he gazed out the window, watching his daughter chase the youngest Malfoy around with her wand, shooting spells everywhere.

"Urge her…" Lucius replied calmly as he watched his son finally get a chance to draw his wand and fight back.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Draco complained as he fidgeted in his dress robes. "I mean, I can understand the tea time, and taking her for a walk, but ballroom dancing? Are you _trying_ to ruin my reputation?" He complained as his father pushed him towards the miniature room reserved for dancing that the manor held.

"Trust me Draco. I've heard some word and if suspicions are right you're going to need to dance at the school this year for on e of the biggest tournaments in the world." Lucius replied nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute; what about a tournament?" Before he could get an answer though, he was pushed into the room with the door's lock clicking behind him.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Pansy whined as she adjusted her dress. "I mean, I can understand the chivalry and light kisses on the hand and cheek, but ballroom dancing? Are you _trying_ to embarrass me? And how come the boys get to lead?"

"Trust me Pansy. Narcissa told me that you will be required to do some dancing at school this year, not to mention that if you can follow a man in perfect step, it really impresses him." Her mother replied as she fought to push Pansy towards to door into the ballroom.

"Why on Merlin's beard would I _ever _have to dance at school? And why did you call Malfoy a man? He's nothing more than a whiny little brat!"

"He's a fine young gentleman, and perfect for you!" Her mother said before shoving Pansy through the door, turning the latch behind her.

* * *

"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed." Pansy and Draco said at the same time, their voices echoing off of the walls to the other; however, they ignored this for the time being.

"Every June until September…"

"All their pushing and annoying hints." Draco Sighed.

"I've got bruises from their fingerprints." Pansy mumbled.

"I can do much better, I am sure." Draco said trying to boost his confidence, not to mention ego.

"He's so immature!" Pansy huffed as she turned around and ended up staring straight into the eyes of her intended. "I see you smiling and my knees start buckling…" Pansy whispered as she got lost in his stormy eyes. "I see inside you and my doubts are gone." She confessed silently.

"You started out as such an ugly duckling," Draco said as he walked towards the dark haired beauty on the other side of the room, "But somehow suddenly became a swan."

"So happy to be here." Pansy sighed as she happily took his offered hand.

"Til now I never knew…" Draco mused as he wrapped his free arm snugly around her waist.

"It is you I've been dreaming of…" They trailed off together and he began to twirl her around the room.

"This is my idea." Pansy giggled.

"This is my idea." Draco smirked as he picked her up off the floor and twirled her around.

"This is my idea," They resumed speaking with each other as he placed her firmly back on the floor, gazing into each others eyes, "Of love." Draco sighed before leaning down to let his lips meet hers for the first time in the sweet, chaste, beginning of forever.

_What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love_


End file.
